


Bad Poetry

by TheGirlWithThe555



Series: Oneshots(TNLoM) [2]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Bad Poetry, Confessions, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Sneaky Pigsy, Sweet, unwarranted confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: Sandy has been keeping her distance lately from Pigsy and he can't help but wonder why. She is always hiding behind that journal she writes in. What exactly has she been writing? Pigsy takes a look as she sleeps.
Relationships: Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: Oneshots(TNLoM) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bad Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to dedicate this to Imasuckerforships. Thank you for being so supportive! It really does make my day and encourage me to write. Here's some Sandsy! I know there is not much of this pairing, so I thought I would write a little fluff piece for them. I hope you enjoy.

"You headed to bed?" Pigsy asked as he finished packing the cleaned up cookware in his pack. Monkey and Tripitaka had long since gone to sleep. Sandy was hunched over her journal by the fire. When he spoke, she looked up quickly with both of her cheeks burning.  
"I'm working on something, so..." She trailed off for Pigsy to nod at her. He went to his bedroll and looked at her one more time.

"Have a good night." He said. She blushed again.  
"You too." She said, looking back down and scratching letters onto paper. Several minutes went by before Pigsy sat back up.  
"Okay, you have been working on something for weeks and won't show me." He huffed. He couldn't keep it out of his mind. He tried to shrug it off, but every time he came near, she shrieked away and seemed to hide.

"It's... Private." She stated, but he shook his head as he got up and started towards her. She slammed her journal shut.  
"Sandy, please... We're friends, are we not?" He asked. She nodded, pressing her lips together.  
"Then tell me why you won't let me see it, and why you won't even talk to me anymore." He told her. Sandy shook her head immediately.

"It's nothing you did." She muttered and he huffed another sigh.  
"Sandy, come on, I know you." He said, nudging her shoulder. She shook her head again.  
"Pigsy, it's just, it's not for you, okay?" She muttered, slipping her journal away.

"You know, let's both go to bed, alright?" She suggested. He eyed her curiously but finally gave in.  
"Alright fine, but this conversation isn't over." He said. She nodded slowly, looking uncomfortable as she did. She stuffed her journal and pen back into her satchel as she went to her bedroll and plopped down, trying to get comfortable. Pigsy went back to his own bedroll and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't seem to settle himself.  
  
_Bad Poetry_  
  
Several hours had passed and if she wasn't asleep by now, then she wasn't going to sleep at all. Pigsy slipped out of his bedroll and began to tiptoe towards the water god. Very carefully he bent down and grabbed her pack before silently running back to his bedroll. He set the bag down and pulled the journal out and flipped it open to the page she had marked.  
  
'Your smile is bright  
And your hair so curly.  
But you will never love me.  
That I know surely.  
Maybe you're kinda burly,  
But you're never very flirty,  
Even so, you're handsome and sturdy.  
  
Thinking of your hands upon me  
And my own lips upon thee,  
Our love could be carefree  
In Paradise by the sea  
We could relax under palm trees,  
Yet the only way with us I can foresee  
Is that likely you will disagree.  
  
Oh, Pigsy, dearest Pigsy,  
Thoughts of you make me giddy.  
When you look at me,  
I get dizzy.  
You're funny and witty,  
And every moment together is tricky.  
I try to hold it in,  
But my heart is a spout,  
And my love is becoming drippy.'  
  
Pigsy closed the journal with wide eyes. He tapped the leather for a moment while also fidgeting before stuffing it back into her bag. Slowly, he got up and tiptoed back, attempting to put it back.  
"What are you doing!?" Sandy roused when he set it down. He stood there awkwardly, one hand out with the strap of her bag over it. Her eyes narrowed as she saw it. She snatched it away and tucked it under her.  
"You were not thinking of reading my journal, were you?" She seemed a bit angry and he supposed she had every right now that he had looked.  
"I didn't think about it." He muttered. She eyed him up and down, not understanding what that even meant.  
"Then why are you trying to take my bag?" She questioned, one eyebrow slightly raised. He sighed softly as he gazed into her eyes.  
She really was beautiful. Her blue eyes forever looked deep like the depths of the ocean and her hair was as white as snow. She was slender and tall and well, incredibly attractive.

"I did read it." He admitted. She sputtered for a moment, her face heating up as she glared at him and pointed. Then she put down her finger and seemed to quickly think before covering her face with her hands.  
"Pigsy, I didn't want you to know, I don't want to ruin our friendship, please don't hold this against me..." She was sure that now, their friendship would be officially over. How could it not be? Pigsy shook his head, unseen to her. He cgrabbed one of her wrists and then the other and pulled them down.

"I'm so embarrassed." She whispered, shaking her head back and forth as if it would chase away any bad thoughts. Pigsy crouched down the rest of the way and put a hand to her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.  
"I'm flattered, Sandy." He muttered as he found himself staring at her lips. So precious and so soft looking.  
"You're... Flattered?" She asked as she tried to piece it all together.  
"Yes." He breathed, inching a little closer, his lips hovering above hers. She pressed into his hand on her cheek, her eyes slipping shut when his breath stirred against her lips.

"May I kiss you?" He whispered and she opened one eye at him.  
"Are you really asking?" She asked and he pulled slightly away. He gave her a serious look.  
"I invaded your privacy already, I don't want to make you angry again." He explained. She rolled her eyes at him with a smirk.  
"I'll be angry if you don't come back here right now." She muttered which made him chuckle. He pressed forward again and this time his lips met hers. It started out slow and gentle, but eventually she found his hair with her hands, and between gripping it and petting his curly locks, he began to press against her more fervently, an arm wrapping around the small of her back as he supported his weight with the other.  
It was a flurry of white heat. Lips mashed, teeth gnashing, and one of her hands growing braver and exploring his back, he finally pulled away to catch his breath.

"That was some kiss." She whispered breathily. He nodded his agreement and he scooted beside her and laid back, his head against the grassy ground. She laid back as well and pushed him closer so that his head rested on her stomach.  
"So you think I'm burly?" He finally asked. She was speechless for a moment as she prodded her two index fingers together.  
"Yes, but it makes you sturdy." She muttered. He smirked at her with a chuckle slipping past his lips.  
"Well your thin and... As delicious as a sin." He smiled warmly at her and she blushed as she averted his gaze.

"You should read some more of your poetry to me sometime." He added and she quickly shook her head.  
"No, no, it's all very bad." She reassured.  
"You’re very bad." He answered cheekily, which made her face burst into fire yet again. She hit him on the chest playfully.  
"Stop that, won't you!?" She huffed out.  
"Maybe." He answered.  
"Just maybe? Why must you tease me so bad? I'm not teasing you!" She pouted at him, but his eyes received her warmly.

"That blush of yours is just... Adorable and that I can make you do it..." He brought a hand up to play with a piece of her hair. She rolled her eyes again.  
"Hey, your the one who was writing poetry about me." He defended himself, but she couldn't help her giddy smile at him.  
"I can't believe it worked." She finally said after a few silent moments past. He gazed at her.

"Maybe I should have read the poetry I wrote for Tripitaka to her when we met," Sandy muttered which made Pigsy's gaze turn curious.  
"Poetry for Tripitaka?" He questioned. She shook it off.  
"Nothing, nothing." That was something for another time.


End file.
